edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Big Fat Ed Wedding
My Big Fat Ed Wedding '''is the first two-part episode of Me and The Eds. Plot '''Part 1 The episode opens with Prime and Ilana talking to everyone in the cul-de-sac about stuff for the wedding, date, time, location, etc. They also list some instructions to make it enjoyable for everyone, but also follows the Do's and Don'ts lists. Prime pulls Eddy aside with a special list for him. Eddy agrees. The scene then cuts to everyone piling into vehicles on the road to Niagara Falls. At the hotel, Eddy learns his reservation was cancelled since he didn't pay the upfront deposit. He begs Kevin if he can stay with him. Little did he know that Kevin checked into that very same room. Prime and Ilana check into two seperate rooms then join the night before leaving for the honeymoon. At the dinner, Edd starts complaining that he should be at the head table with Prime, seeing as though he will be Prime's Best Man. After 2 eulogies from his and Edd's parents and Ilana's father, Eddy proposes a toast. Unfortunately, he spills a secret he and everybody else had to keep bottled up til after the honeymoon, Ilana was arrested for not paying the full price for Prime's ring (she was $5 short). This causes Ilana's mother to start leaving for Galaluna. Eddy is forced to sweet-talk her out of it. She decides to stay. The part ends with Ilana in an elevator as she looks at her right hand and mutters "Damn you Jared". Part 2 Part 2 opens with Rolf walking in the ice room to find Eddy bathing with melted ice cubes. The scene then cuts to Prime and Edd talking about the prievious night's bachelor party. They then join Eddy and Kevin at the food court and Kevin is shoveling like a pig. In Ilana's room, all the girls talk about how pretty she looks and how the wedding will go. Carly (a friend of Prime's) says she's going to see Kevin about a first date. When rushing for a response, one of Ilana's shoulder straps rips. She calls Prime and asks him to come. He enters to find Ilana crying while trying to tape her ripped strap. Prime evens it out by exchaning his hand for scissors and cuts the top of his shirt, evening the two out. They then start approaching the beach. Just as Ilana is about to step out, Edd cues Eddy to change the song to Chris Brown's Forever. Just then, everyone in the cul-de-sac starts dancing as it shows a montage of Prime's and Ilana's first meeting and dates. As the song ends, Prime and Ilana go to Kissytown. Just then, it pans to show the wedding on the Kanker's TV. They start complaining that that should be them getting wed to the Eds. Quotes *'Prime': Eddy. I'm serious about this list. You break one rule and you are dead. *'Eddy': Relax. I wouldn't do that to you. *'Nazz': Excited? *'Ilana': Anxious. I'm nervous to meet Double Dee and Prime's family. *'Carly': Trust me. They are anxious to meet you too. *'Eddy': Hi. Reservation for Eddy McGee. *'Clerk': I'm sorry sir. Since you failed to pay the deposit, your reservation was cancelled. Someone just checked into your room. *'Eddy': Who. *'Kevin': Later dork. I'll break in the bed. *'DJ': Yo yo what up everybody? We gots us a bachelor in da house. *'Prime': I said no dancers or... *'Eddy': Relax Prime. They're not dancers or strippers. It's Ladies Night. *'Edd': Well that's a bullet nearly dodged. *'Ed': I'm gonna need the biggest pitcher of Mountain Dew you've got. *'Bartender': No problemo. *'Prime': So they threw all my parts into a ball of electricity and, bam, I was born. *'Girl 1': Wow. You're really smart Prime. No wonder she chose you. *'Prime': Thanks Cameron. That means alot to me. *'Girl 2': I love this song. You wanna dance? *'Prime': I don't think I... *'Cameron': Aw come on. She said "have fun". *'Prime': Alright, stand back and watch me work. *'Eddy': Dang. The dude's got moves. *'Edd': The Prime can dance? *'Eddy': That he can Sockhead. That he can. *'Ilana': I'm gonna head onto bed. *'Maria': Okay. See you tommorow at 3 for the fitting. *'Ilana': Okay. (looks at her finger) Dam you Jared. *'Eddy': You look like a million smackeroos Prime-ola. *'Prime': Thanks Eddy. *'Edd': You're gonna be great Prime. *'Prime': Thanks bro. *'Edd': Well, might as well head on over to the beach. Our seats are the crimson velvet ones right? *'Prime': Yep. That be them. *'Maria': See you there. I gotta talk to Kevin about our first date. *'Ilana': Okay see ya. Wait, what? (her strap tears) Oh no. (starting to cry) My dress is ruined. *'Prime': Yello? *'Ilana': (sobbing) Can you come here. *'Prime': Um, sure. Whoa. You look great. What's wrong? *'Ilana': My strap tore. I wanted this to be the perfect wedding. Now we'll never (sees Prime cut his shirt) huh? *'Prime': There. Now we're even. *'Edd': (mouthing words) Do it. *'Eddy': (mouthing words) Gladly. *'Lee': I can't believe it. *'May': That should be us. *'Marie': I want my boy toy as my best man. *'Lee': Shut up Marie. Trivia *This episode is a parody of The Office episode, Niagara Parts 1 and 2. *For the wedding information, click here.